thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Model Mark I Prototype ADS
Name: HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System Craft: Weapons Research Facility T12A HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System Type: Exoskeleton Scale: speeder Length: 4.3 meterst tall; 3.6 meters wide Skill: walker operation Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: none Cover: full Maneuverability: 2D Move: *'Walking': 25; 70 km/h *'Flying': 80; 230 km/h Body Strength: 4D Weapons *'T261 Lucifer Arm-Mounted Gatling Gun' : Location: Right Arm Scale: walker Skill: firearms Fire Control: 2D Range: 1-250/500/1,000m Ammo: 850 rounds Damage: 2D *'LAU-1810/SGM-151' : Fire Arc: forward Scale: walker Skill: missile weapons Fire Control: 2D Range: 25-1,150/2,300/4,600m Ammo: 5 missiles Damage: 3D+1 *'M149 Magellan RCL' : Fire Arc: turret Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: vehicle blasters Fire Control: requires manual aim Range: 25-350/700/1,400m Ammo: 50 Damage: 6D+2 *'Type 18 Magnetic/Bayonet-style Claymore' : Scale: speeder Skill: demolitions/grenade Blast Radius: 0-1/3/4/5m Ammo: 6 Damage: 5D/3D+2/2D+1/1D+1 Game Notes: *'Life Support Systems': System can maintain internal temperature and provide enough oxygen for 24 hours of continual use. Description: The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System was an experimental bipedal armor defense system exoskeleton developed by the UNSC Marine Corps in Weapons Research Facility T12A on Algolis. The armor defense system was a development of an earlier version of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, designed for use by the SPARTAN-IIs. However, despite its effectiveness in combat, the idea was mainly scrapped, as the user was very vulnerable and it was too complicated for use on the limited number of SPARTAN-IIs. The prototype of this Exoskeleton suit was destroyed, along with all of its data due to the enactment of the Cole Protocol during the Battle of Algolis. Unlike the weaker but more efficient MJOLNIR system, the user does not need to be augmented to wear the prototype armor. Though the HUD seems similar to the MJOLNIR configuration, the suit's integrated weapon system and improved target assessment bypassed the need for a neural interface link. The suit uses simple laser and radio for communications, doesn't recycle fluids, and is loaded out with pre-existing weaponry, making it overall cheaper to build than the MJOLNIR which is costly. Uses HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype was first used by Ghost during the Battle of Algolis to hold off the Covenant forces long enough for the surviving civilians and soldiers to escape, destroying as many enemy troops and vehicles as he can with the suit's powerful arsenal. He was eventually overwhelmed by enemy forces and sacrificed himself by initiating self-destruct on the suit, destroying it along with himself and many enemy combatants within the vicinity. Armaments The main strength of the suit lies in the myriad of weapon systems it boasts, each integrated directly into the infrastructure of the exoskeleton. The right arm ends in the 850-round, six-barreled Lucifer AMGG. What must be a targeting sensor suite resides in a large barrel mounted on top of that. The right shoulder is topped with a tri-barreled LAU-1810 missile launcher armed with SGM-151 heat-seeking missiles that are identical to those fired by the common LAU-65D/SGM-151. On the other side of the exoskeleton, an M149 Magellan recoilless rifle is mounted on the left shoulder. It requires the operator to manually aim it for accuracy. The suit comes loaded with fifty of the Magellan's explosive 105mm rounds, each with a blast radius comparable to a five-meter spread. The suit's left arm ends in a mechanical hand used to both operate weapons and manipulate external objects with ease. Two additional missile tubes are attached to the forearm and are packed with identical missiles as the shoulder-mounted cluster. To complete the complement, three Type-18 Anti-Armor Claymore explosives are attached to each thigh, each yielding enough explosive power to either critically disable or destroy a Covenant Wraith upon detonation. Equipment The suit makes use of a number of high-tech innovations to operate efficiently in heavy combat. One of these improvements is an integrated jetpack used for powered flight. This jetpack uses a total of four stabilizers and four afterburner thrusters located on the front and back of the suit. Directional control seems to be provided by shifts in balance by the operator. When not in use, the pack's thrusters fold into slots in the suit to protect from external damage. Another useful addition is the incorporation of the core technology behind ONI's reverse-engineered Bubble Shields. The dynamic nature of the shield makes it automatically engage when the suit comes under heavy fire. Components This exoskeleton is based on titanium alloy plating and nanocomposite titanium microfiber. *Dynamic Local Dissipative Shield Technology *T261 Lucifer Arm-Mounted Gatling Gun with 20mm high explosive rounds, alternate-hand grip stabilizer *Type 18 Magnetic/Bayonet-style Claymore which can be primed, attached, or otherwise impaled into nonmagnetic surfaces *Motion Sensor with 1400m+ range (with map mode) across flat surfaces with minimal destruction *2x ventral VTOL stabilizers *2x dorsal VTOL stabilizer *4x afterburner thrusters *LAU-1810/SGM-151 - Shoulder-mounted, self-guided high explosive missiles *M149 Magellan RCL - Armor mounted recoilless rifle with 105mm high explosive ordnance *300 megaton lead-tampered nuclear fission self-destruct sequence component (in compliance with Cole Protocol and WINTER CONTINGENCY), which would reuse the fusion components of the suit's power system and begins a staggered countdown which could only be activated with a voice command Source: *Halo Wiki: HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armor Defense System *thedemonapostle